


Accept Your Punishment

by Jld71



Series: Accept Your Punishment [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Breeding, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Omega Jensen, Oral Sex, Possessive Jared, Protective Jared, Punishment, mention of underage mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Jensen makes a mistake and Jared has him punished.





	Accept Your Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anonymous prompt: Because omegas are to delicate for prison, they get another form of punishment- the stuffing. There are not enough babies for adoption, so the omegas get put on their back on a bench with his/her backside through a hole in a wooden wall. The omega is secured and gagged and gets stuffed with knots of all kinds of approved anonymous alphas. The omega returns to his own alpha and gives the results of the stuffing, the newborns, to the state.
> 
> An alpha can order punishment for his omega if he/she does something wrong (even if it’s not true.) Jared orders punishment for his omega Jensen at least every 12 month. He doesn't want kids but loves to see Jensen all humiliated and waddling with a big belly. So more stuffings for Jensen.

 

 

Accept Your Punishment

“Please alpha!” Jensen cried out as he turned from the window in their living room. “Please Jared, don’t let them take me. I promise, whatever I did, I won’t do it again,” he said as he crossed the room to stand before Jared. He went to his knees, tears in his eyes as he continued his begging. “Ple - please forgive me. I’m - I’m so - sorry,” he sobbed out.

Jared smiled down at him. He reached out and caressed Jensen’s cheek. He ran a hand through the shortly cropped and soft sandy-brown hair. He marveled at the green of Jensen’s eyes as they looked up at him. Long lashes wet from tears. He bent down and fitted his hands around Jensen’s arms lifting him back to his feet. “You know this is for your own good. To keep you in line, so you don’t do anything like this again.” He held Jensen firmly as he spoke to his omega. He was the alpha, what he wanted or didn’t want was the rule in their home, in their society. He knew Jensen would never dare to fight him on his wishes. Not if he didn’t want a more severe punishment than what he was about to receive.

He felt Jensen tremble in his grasp. He heard the sharp intake of breath. He smiled at his omega. His omega. His. His, to do with as he pleased. And Jensen knew that. He loves Jensen. Had since the moment he laid eyes on him and since their first mating when he laid claim to the smaller omega. He has never laid a hand to Jensen, not even in anger. He has never abused him by beating him or denying him food, clothing or anything that Jensen has ever asked for. Except this, keeping him from his punishment. This was something that Jensen needed and something that he wanted for his omega.

“Please . . .” Jensen’s words were cut off by the knock at the door.

“Dry your tears and answer the door,” Jared hissed to him.

“Ye - Yes alpha,” he managed through hiccupped breaths. He wiped at his tears as he walked to the door and opened it, a forced smile on his face. He stepped aside to allow the officer entrance into their home. The officer gave him a cursory once over before turning his attention to Jared.

“Alpha Padalecki, always a pleasure to see you,” Officer Kane said to him, an air of glee in his voice. Kane was a beta but he was also good at his job, wrangling unruly omegas and taking them in for punishment. He had been to the Padalecki home two other times to collect Jensen. The other times Jensen had been near hysterics, on his knees begging for forgiveness, for whatever he’d done, from his alpha. Now, he just stood by the door quietly. Most likely resigned to what was about to happen to him.

“It’s good to see you again, Officer Kane.” Jared extended his hand to shake Kane’s before indicating for Jensen to come to him. “Jensen.” It was all Jared needed to say as he watched his timid omega walk to him, joining him as Jensen pressed against him for protection. He looked down at Jensen as Jensen turned his face up to look at him. He saw the quiver of Jensen’s lips. He was on the verge of tears again. Sometimes he forgot how young his omega was. He’d mated with Jensen when Jensen was just fifteen. That was only five years ago. Now, Jensen was twenty, ten years younger than him. This would be his third punishment in the years they had been a mated pair.

“Please.” It was a whisper from Jensen’s lips, meant only for Jared to hear but Kane heard it as well.

Kane’s head snapped up from his paperwork and he looked over at the pair. He took in the omega as he pressed himself against his alpha. He was shorter than the older alpha but not by much. But the alpha’s muscular frame made him look smaller than he really was. He was younger than his alpha by at least eight or ten years. And he was what some might venture to call pretty. This omega was someone many alphas and betas would want, if he wasn’t already mated. He forced himself to focus on his work because this omega, Jensen, was mated and not to be touched.

The Padalecki family had a lot of money which bought power in their society. He’d never seen any of the Padalecki family members in the gossip pages or police blotters. They were either extremely careful not to get into trouble that would tarnish their name or very well connected to influential people who kept them safe. He knew Jared, they were the same age and had gone to school together. He’d always been likable; never used his name to get what he wanted or held himself above others. But, that was then. This was now. The alpha that stood before him was well known as a ruthless corporate tycoon. No one dared to question his authority.

Jared’s arm snaked around Jensen’s waist, pulling him closer. “You will remain quiet now. No more of these silly tears. There’s no more need of this begging. You will go quietly with Officer Kane to receive your punishment. Is that understood?” Jared asked in a firm voice. He would not tolerate disobedience from his omega, not in his own home. Not when there was an officer of the state present.

Jensen shook his head yes in understanding and submission. He knew there was nothing he could do. The call had been made, he was to be taken to receive his punishment. The last two times, they’d carried him out while he cried, begging for Jared to forgive him, to call off his punishment. There was no point in fighting. He would only be overpowered and then the punishment would be worse than what it originally was agreed upon.

“So, your omega still hasn’t learned his lesson,” Kane said as he looked over his paperwork on his clipboard.

“Afraid not. But, he will,” Jared said with a smile. “Won’t you?” He asked Jensen, not really caring as Jensen just stood there listening to the conversation. His input wasn’t needed or wanted.

For Jensen’s misdeed this time, he’d only woken Jared up later than he’d been told to. It wasn’t really something that others might feel warranted a punishment at the Omega Redirection Center. But, as Jensen’s alpha Jared knew he could order punishment for his omega if he felt Jensen had done something wrong. To him, Jensen had. Because of Jensen’s carelessness, he’d been late to an important meeting. He had looked foolish as he entered the meeting, had to explained to his client that he was late because his omega had not done as instructed. So, to him, this punishment was more than warranted.

Because omegas were too delicate for prison, there was another form of punishment for them. The state called it The Stuffing. There were no longer enough pups for adoption, so the punished omegas were put on their backs on a bench with his or her backside fitted through a hole in a wooden wall. The omega was secured to a breeding bench, gagged and knotted by state approved anonymous alphas. The omega was then returned to his or her own alpha and at the end of their forced pregnancy, they handed over the results of The Stuffing, the newborns, to the state.

Jared would never report Jensen to the center if there wasn’t some type of actual misdeed or crime. He was not a cruel alpha who would make up a lie. Jensen was his to protect, to take care of as his omega and mate. This was just his way of taking care of Jensen’s inability to follow a simple direction. He knew there were alphas who would do that. Who actually did do that to their omega, make up a story so their omega received his or her punishment.

Jared has never wanted a pup of his own and Jensen knew that. He was upfront with Jensen about his lack of wanting to sire and raise pups when he offered to mate with him. At first Jensen was upset but there really wasn’t anything he could do except refuse the mating. Then Jensen would have been without a mate and an alpha.

In their society he would have been remanded to the center, kept as a ward of the state against his will. He would be forced to always be on his back, tied to a breeding bench taking alpha after alpha until he was swollen with a pup. Even then, he might not be allowed up from the bench. Just a hole to be fucked over and over again. Once he gave birth, he’d find himself right back there, on his back, tied to the bench. He’d be forced to birth pup after pup until his body gave out and the state wasn’t able to use him as a breeder anymore.

Then, Jensen’s hell really would have started. He’d be remanded to a work camp if he was lucky. The work camps didn’t treat the omegas better than the center. They wouldn’t be kept warm, fed or receive medical attention. They would be worked from sunup to sundown. Most died from exhaustion and starvation.

If Jensen was really unlucky he’d be given to a state owned brothel or sold to a private owner. He was too pretty not to be a sex slave with his wide green eyes, soft plump lips and lithe body. He’d be fucked around the clock, used and abused. He’d be broken within a matter of weeks if not sooner and then most likely be put down. The thought of any of this happening to Jensen made him shudder. And Jensen, he knew it could have been far worse for him then what had happened to him over the past twenty-four months.

Despite not wanting pups of his own, he did love to see Jensen waddling with a big belly. Besides, they were both doing their part to help repopulate their society. The state would get a few more pups to adopt out and receive the money from the private adoptions. Jensen got his wish to be pregnant and he got his rocks off fucking his pregnant omega, knowing he didn’t have to raise the pup. The first time Jensen had conceived he begged Jared to breed him, let his body swell with Jared’s pup instead of some anonymous alpha’s pup which he would give to the state. He had told Jensen with an extremely stern warning that he had to stop with this silly dream. What he was getting would be the closest thing he ever got to having a pup. And if he did this in the future, he would be sorry. To Jensen’s credit, he had stopped his begging, had never mentioned it again.

Kane’s voice brought him from his thoughts.

“Sorry, what?”

“I have it here that Jensen is to be tied to the breeding bench, gagged as is permitted and then he is to be knotted up to five times. The alpha’s are not to be permitted to touch him in any other way. His balls and cock are not to be stimulated? Is that correct?” Kane asked as he read over the paperwork.

“Yes, except someone is to monitor him to make sure no harm comes to him. He is also to be examined after every knotting. Once he’s bred and pregnant, even if it’s only after one alpha, the punishment is to end and he is to be returned to me.”

“Understood but if after five alphas and he’s not pregnant do you have any other requirements? Do you want his punishment to continue until he’s conceived?” Kane asked as he eyed the trembling omega at Jared’s side. “May I make a suggestion alpha?”

Jared looked at him, eyes narrowed. “What?”

“A cock cage for you omega. Sometimes the alphas can get a little handsy in the heat of the moment.”

Jared regarded this for a moment. A smile spread across his lips. “Yes. I don’t want another alpha getting handsy with my omega.”

“Very good, I’ll just add that in and if you’ll just initial here as well as signing the paperwork, everything should be in order,” Kane said as he handed Jared the paperwork.

“If he hasn’t conceived, then call me. I’ll make my decision then,” Jared said as he signed the paperwork Kane had offered him. Jared handed it back before he turned to Jensen. “You are to go with Officer Kane, you are not to give him any problems. You will make me proud,” Jared said before passionately kissing Jensen. He hummed in satisfaction as Jensen nodded. He felt a wave of possessiveness take him over and he bit at the junction of Jensen’s neck and shoulder, over the claiming bite he’d given Jensen on their first mating. “You are mine, never forget that.” Jared pulled away from him, pushed Jensen toward Kane.

Jensen looked back at Jared, his alpha, with tears that threatened to slip from his eyes. But he forced himself not to shed them. He had to make Jared proud of him. He rubbed over the freshly bitten skin. “Yes, alpha,” he whispered as he was led out to the waiting car. The one that would take him to the center. He watched as Kane opened the door, motioned for him to get in. He did, letting Kane strap the seatbelt over him before Kane went to the other door and got in. Once Kane was in, the driver started the car and put it in drive. Jensen turned to look back at his home, to see if Jared was standing there. Jared was. He took comfort in seeing Jared standing in the doorway, watching as the car drove off.

“Don’t worry, you don’t fight, you won’t get hurt. I hope you’ve learned that after the last two times.” Kane muttered to him.

“Yes, sir,” Jensen replied. He allowed himself to sit back, he rested his head against the headrest and closed his eyes. He could do this, would do this, take his punishment. He would make Jared proud. His eyes snapped open when he heard Kane speaking to him again.

“Your alpha clearly loves you. He was very specific with his request for this punishment. Most aren’t. They don’t care if their omega is hurt during the process. But yours, even though this is a punishment he was adamant that you were not be hurt, no bruising or rough treatment. So, as long as you do as you’re told, I’ll make sure the alphas play nice,” Kane said with a smile. He would never allow anything to happen to an omega under his watch but Jensen didn’t need to know that. It was just one of the perks of his job, having a little power over a scared omega.

“Yes ,sir.” Was all Jensen could say. He knew his behavior would be reported to Jared. He knew Jared would not be pleased with him if he disobeyed. He was lucky, Jared allowed him to wear clothing, even in their home. Jared didn’t force a collar on him, didn’t force him to sit at his feet. Jared had never beaten or starved him. They only thing aside from sending him to the Omega Redirection Center Jared did was to raise his voice to him when he was angry with him. Which was rare.

He watched as the car pulled up to the center and stopped. He was ushered out and into the building. He stood behind Kane as his paperwork was handed to an intake technician, who was also a beta. “Follow me,” the tech said as she turned and walked through a set of double doors. With an intake of breath, Jensen did, followed by Kane. Kane would stay with him throughout his punishment.

Jensen knew the process. He would be examined, made sure that he was healthy and ready to be bred. They stopped before a door and he waited to be told what to do. “Inside,” the tech said in a severe voice. Jensen winced at the tone but obeyed. “Clothes off,” she said as she placed the paperwork down on the counter. He did as he was told, folded his clothes and placed them in the locker at the far end of the room. He stood naked and waited. “What are you waiting for? Get over here so you can be examined.” She grabbed him, forced him against the table, feet apart. “Christ I swear omegas are so mindless. Can’t just figure things out for themselves,” she said as she kicked his legs wider apart.

“Hey, careful. His alpha is very protective of him. He returns with any bruises and Alpha Padalecki will be down here raising hell,” Kane warned her.

“Whatever,” she said as she slapped a pair of rubber gloves on. She pressed a hand against the small of Jensen’s back, holding him in place as she forced a finger into him without prep. “Nice and tight,” she muttered.

Jensen yelped out at the intrusion and pain to his body. This time he couldn’t fight the tears that came.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Kane yelled at the tech as he pulled her off Jensen. “Did you not hear what I said to you? His alpha is not someone to be screwed with.”

“He’s healthy. He can be given his punishment now,” she said as she sneered at Jensen over her shoulder.

Kane watched as the tech signed off on Jensen’s paperwork and handed it to him. He waited until she left before calling in a supervisor. He was so screwed if something happened to this omega. He heard the sob that tore from Jensen’s throat and turned to him. He still hadn’t moved from the position the tech had forced him into. Kane rummaged through a cabinet and found an old lab coat that he placed over Jensen’s body, trying to shield him for the time being. He heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. “I’ll be right back,” he said over his shoulder to Jensen. Whether the omega heard him or not he wasn’t sure. Jensen never moved or indicted he had heard him.

He opened the door and stepped into the hall, closing the door behind himself.

Jensen heard muffled voices but stayed where he was, to afraid to move, even to wipe away the tears that streaked his face. He heard the door open. Movement from behind had him stiffening but he never moved. He heard Kane’s voice, low and even speaking to him.

“This is Samantha. She’s a supervisor and a doctor. She’s going to examine you. We need to make sure you haven’t been hurt.”

“Hello Jensen. I’m going to remove this from your body. Then I’d like you to stand up and turn to me. I’d like to take a listen to your heart and lungs. Okay?” She asked, speaking in a soft voice.

Once the coat was removed, Jensen did as he had been told. He saw the woman smiling at him. Knew she was an alpha and immediately dropped his gaze to the floor in submission. He felt the coldness of the stethoscope on his chest and fought the urge to back away.

“His lungs are clear, heart is strong,” she said to Kane. “Okay, I need you to turn around, get back into the position you were just in,” she said as she grabbed a pair of gloves. She watched as Jensen did as he was told. “I’m sorry that tech was rough with you. You’re here for punishment, yes. But that doesn’t give any of my staff the right to be cruel to an omega.” She placed a hand gently on Jensen’s back, rubbed circles on his skin as a way to soothe and calm him. “Kane, wheel that stool over to me and then hand me the clear bottle of lubricant.”

“Yeah, sure thing.” Kane wheeled the stool over to her and steadied it as she sat.

“Okay, I’m going to examine you now. I promise to be as gentle as possible.”

Jensen heard the snick of the bottle being opened and some of the lubricant being poured out. He braced himself for another intrusion to his body. He felt fingers at his rim, the coolness of the lube as it has was applied to him.

“Take a deep breath,” Sam said to him as she pressed a finger in. She heard him gulp in air but he never said a word, never moved from his spot. “Okay, there doesn’t seem to be any tearing or sensitivity to when I pressed in,” she said as she withdrew her finger and then moved away from him. “He is healthy and will be able to take his punishment. You can stand up now, Jensen.”

She walked over to the counter and picked up his paperwork. She read it and signed it before handing it back to Kane. “I can see why his alpha is so protective. He is a beautiful omega. Kane, take care of him. I’ll need to call his alpha, explain what happened during his examination. This isn’t going to be fun.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Kane said. “Jensen, this way,” he said as he led Jensen out of the room and down the hall to one of the rooms designed for punishment. Once inside, Kane motioned for him to lay on the breeding bench.

Jensen did without hesitation. The only thing running through his mind was that Jared was being called. Jared would be so angry with him. He didn’t move or speak as Kane secured his arms to the bench. His legs hung off the bench from his knees down but his feet didn’t touch the ground. The part that held his thighs would be removed just below his ass to allow the alphas access to him. He didn’t try to test the restraints at his wrist or the ones that had been strapped across his chest and waist. He knew they were secure and he wasn’t going anywhere until he was bred. He felt a finger tap his chin and silently he opened his mouth. His lips were forced wide as the gag was placed against them and then secured around the back of his head. He never blinked as the cock cage was fitted to his body and locked in place. He closed his eyes as he felt the bench being pushed forward, through the hole and then locked into place. It was a small mercy that he wouldn’t have to see the alphas who had been approved to knot him.

He stilled himself as he felt hands on this thighs. He felt the lower portion of the bench being removed and his legs hung at an awkward angle. The hands touched him again, lifted his legs so they rested on the alphas shoulders. He felt slick fingers at his rim, circling before they pressed into him. “Nice and tight, just the way I like my omegas,” the alpha hissed out as he withdrew his fingers, only to replace them with his hard cock. Without warning the alpha was pushing forward, into his body, lifting his ass off the table. The alpha fucked into him forcefully and then stopped as his cock was fully sheathed in his body. “I want to hear him,” the alpha whined out.

Jensen heard Kane’s voice. “Sorry, part of this omega’s punishment is to be gagged.”

“And the cock cage?”

“No stimulation. The omega is here for punishment, nothing more.” Jensen heard Kane respond from the other side of the wall where the alpha was.

“Hmm,” the alpha responded before fucking into him again. The alpha was forceful but not brutal. He whipped his hips back and forth, fucking him rapidly. It wasn’t long before Jensen felt the knot begin to swell against his rim. The alpha pulled back, almost out of him before pushing back in, forcing his knot to spread him open. He wanted to scream from the pain, from being stretched but he wouldn’t. He heard the alpha groan as he forced his knot into him, felt the first spurt of come filling him.

The alpha circled his hips, forcing himself further into Jensen’s ass as another spurt of come was expelled fom his body. He continued with that movement until his knot deflated enough that he was able to pull out. He let Jensen’s legs drop to the floor with a thud.

Jensen felt the lower portion of the bench being replaced and his legs lifted and lowered to rest against it.

“If he ever gets remanded for punishment again, put me on the list to knot him,” The alpha said to Kane as he left.

The door to his room opened but he remained still, never looking to see who it was. He felt hands on his head, working the gag. The gag was removed and something was pressed against his chin again. “Drink.” Kane’s voice said to him. He opened his eyes to see Kane standing next to him with a bottle of water. He opened his lips to allow the cool water to quench his dry lips and throat. He felt a cloth being run over him to wipe away the sweat. “I’ll give you a few minutes to relax then I’ll have someone come in to examine you.” He heard movement and then the door opening and closing. He was alone in the room.

He wasn’t sure how long it had been since Kane had left but he startled when he heard the door open and movement coming his way. He heard a familiar voice.

“It’s Samantha, I’m just going to check your vitals before I move into the other room to check you out.”

He felt the cold stethoscope against his skin. “Take a deep breath, hold it. Now exhale. Very good,” she said before leaving him alone.

He felt hands on his thighs. “Lift up, please,” she said.

He did the best he could despite not being able to move or having any leverage for his feet and legs.

“Looks good. He hasn’t conceived yet. But, I don’t think it will take him long.”

“Okay doc, thanks. I’ll let the next alpha in. Just gonna give him a moment before I do.”

Jensen forced himself not to jump when he heard Kane’s voice. He hadn’t realized he was there in the room with him.

“Open,” Kane said as he placed the gag to his lips.

Jensen did without hesitation. He forced himself to clear his mind as he was once again left alone. Vaguely he heard voices. Kane instructing the next alpha, letting him know of the rules for his punishment. He felt the lower portion of the bench being removed and hands on his legs, lifting them. This time, this alpha wanted his legs to encircle his waist as he fucked him. He did as he was told. He lay quietly not making a sound, even with the gag in his mouth as the second alpha fucked and knotted him. He was determined to make Jared proud of him.

He heard the alpha get dressed and leave the room. The door to his room was opened and he forced himself to remain focused on the blank wall before him. He wanted to plead with whoever was there to let him up. His legs hurt. The skin under the restraints itched. He felt his breaths coming in fast shallow intakes and he began to feel dizzy, lightheaded. Maybe if he was lucky he’d pass out and wouldn’t have to be aware of the next alpha fucking him.

He felt a hand on his chest. “Take it easy,” Samantha’s voice rang in his ears. “Get the gag off him, he’s starting to hyperventilate.”

He felt the gag being removed and he opened his mouth, gulped in the precious air. He felt the bottle of water being pressed to his lips. He took a few sips and waited to be examined.

“He needs time to relax. If he’s not relaxed he may not conceive.”

“No, please. I’m fine. Thank you for your concern, alpha.” Jensen whispered hoarsely. He just wanted to get this over with and be returned to his home.

“Very well. I’m going to examine you.”

He felt Samantha’s hands on him, going through the same steps from earlier. “He hasn’t conceived.” He heard Samantha’s soft voice say as he lay there.

Hearing that he had to go through this again was enough to bring him to tears. He had hoped that he had conceived with the second alpha and he could go home. He bit back the tears. He could shed them later when his punishment was over and he was permitted to shower before being brought home. He heard movement and without being told to he opened his mouth, allowed Kane to secure the gag before he left to bring the next alpha in.

Hands were on his thighs, fingers dug into his flesh. Jensen closed his eyes and thought about his other punishments. How he had to carry the pup in his belly. A pup he didn’t love or want. How Jared had loved the sight of him, swollen with a pup. Jared loved to run his large hands over his pregnant belly. He loved to watch it sway as he bent him over a table or chair and fucked him. There was even a time when Jared had sat in a chair, had him take his hard cock as Jensen sat with his back resting against Jared’s chest. Jared held onto his pregnant belly the entire time as he knotted him. Told him how sexy he was like that, pregnant and taking everything that Jared had to give him.

The fingers dug hard into his thighs, causing him pain. He whimpered from this. He couldn’t stop himself as the pain shot through his legs. He knew he would most likely have bruises on his thighs. He just hoped that he could hide them from Jared until they healed.

“Hey, little omega, I like when you whimper for me,” the alpha said as he thrust into him in one movement without any lubrication. The alpha’s thrusts were brutal this time. The thrusts forced his body to move against the restraints, chafing and cutting into his flesh. He was going to have marks from this and his mind began to tailspine out of control. He wasn’t supposed to be marked in any way. He would have bruises he couldn’t hide. Jared would be angry. Angry with him and he would be scheduled for another punishment. Why wasn’t Kane stopping this? Where was Kane? Kane had said that if he played nice, Kane would make sure the alphas played nice. What had he done wrong? His body screamed in agony as the alpha forced his knot into him. His mind exploded in pain as the alpha bit his thigh, breaking the flesh and drawing blood as his come filled him. He bucked against it, trying in vain to get away from the sharp teeth and the pain.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Kane’s voice yelled out.

“Get off me!” The alpha yelled as he was yanked away from Jensen.

Jensen heard a flurry of movement but had no idea what was going on. He closed his eyes and willed his mind to go blank. When he heard movement again his eyes snapped open. He stared up at the ceiling, not focusing on anything other than that. He felt the bench being wheeled back. He heard voices but didn’t pay attention.

“Get the gag off him. Get everything off him.” A woman’s far off voice said.

He felt fingers at the back of his head working the clasp of the gag. He felt the gag being lifted away from his lips. The restraints were removed but he remained in place as if they were still there. He was too afraid to move. He hadn’t been told he could move.

“I need to examine him. See the damage that’s been done to his body. Where were you? How did this happen?” The woman’s voice called out. “This is bad. Really bad.” This time she spoke in a whisper.

Jensen recognized the woman’s voice, the doctor, Samantha.

“I stepped out to help with another omega who was attempting to escape. It wasn’t more than five minutes. This alpha has never done anything like this before,” the man’s voice said.

Kane, it was Kane speaking, Jensen told himself. He hadn’t done anything wrong. He’d played nice.

Jensen felt something cold on his chest. “His heartbeat is erratic. Let’s give him a moment to calm down. Hand me that washcloth. We need to get him cleaned up so I can check him out.”

Jensen heard Samantha’s voice again but he continued staring up at the ceiling, locked in his mind. He pictured Jared yelling at him, heard Jared’s words in his mind. “You disobeyed me, Jensen. You cried. Your skin is marked.” He knew he would receive a more severe punishment after this, when he was no longer carrying a pup. He’d disobeyed his alpha, had allowed harm to come to himself. That was all he could focus on.

He didn’t register Kane or Samantha speaking to him. Never noticed the warm washcloth on his skin, cleaning him or when he was examined. He didn’t move until he felt hands on his thighs. Thinking it was another alpha there to knot him, he opened his mouth, waiting for the gag to be replaced.

“Jensen, it’s over. There’s no need for a gag,” Samantha said to him in a soothing tone. “I’m just cleaning the wound so I can look at it for now.”

He felt hands on his body, releasing the cock cage and then helping him up into a sitting position.

“Kane is going to help you back to the shower where you can clean up.” Samantha tilted his face up to look at her. “Jensen, did you hear me?”

He looked at her without seeing her. He shook his head no. “I can’t. Five alphas, hasn’t been five. I can’t disobey my alpha anymore than I have,” he said in a small voice, almost sounding like a scared child.

“Jensen, you’ve conceived. There won’t be any further punishment. That’s what Alpha Padalecki stipulated. Once you conceived, the punishment was to end. Do you understand?”

“Yes, alpha,” he said as he tried to stand, only to sway on his feet. He felt strong hands on him as Kane stopped him from falling to the floor.

He vaguely hear Samantha speaking, heard her say she was going to her office to call Jared. His breath hitched at the words.

Once Samantha was in her office, she sat at her desk, the Padalecki file sitting in front of her. This was a phone call she was not looking forward to making. With a resigned sigh, she picked up the phone and dialed the number and waited for the phone to be answered.

The ringing of the phone woke Jared. He looked around, confused that it was still ringing and Jensen had yet to answer it. He sat up as he realized Jensen was at the center for his punishment. With a groan, he got up and answered it.

“Padalecki residence.”

“Alpha Padalecki? This is Alpha Samantha Ferris. I’m the doctor and supervisor that oversees the medical aspect here at the center,” she said and waited for Jared to speak.

“Yes, what can I do for you? I’m assuming you’re calling about Jensen, my omega. Did he not conceive after having five alphas? Are you calling for my permission to increase his punishment?”

“No, alpha. He has conceived. It’s just that there was an incident with Jensen, two really,” she said and prayed for this alpha’s mercy.

“What do you mean by incidents? If Jensen has conceived, why are we speaking? Why hasn’t my omega been returned to me?” He demanded. He could feel the anger building within himself.

“Alpha Padalecki, while your omega was being examined prior to his punishment, the intake technician handled him roughly. I was called in to examine him, make sure he hadn’t been hurt and could still receive his punishment.”

“And?” Jared demanded, cutting her off.

“He didn’t suffer any injury and I determined that he was healthy enough to receive his punishment. It was during the third breeding that . . .”

“That what? Did Jensen try to . . .”

“No, alpha, Jensen behaved properly. He didn’t fight against his restraints, cry or even utter a word.”

“Then what is it? Alpha Ferris, you’re beginning to try my patience.”

“The alpha who was breeding him was very . . . forceful. The alpha marked him, bit Jensen.” She heard the explosion on the other end of the phone.

“What! What the hell happened? I was very specific with my instructions, what I expected to happen with Jensen during his punishment! He was to be watched at all times, NO harm was to come to him! Now your telling me one of your employees harmed him and some random alpha marked him, bit him? I will be there shortly to collect Jensen,” Jared said as he slammed down the phone.

Samantha hung the phone up and sat back against her chair. “This is bad, really bad,” she said to the empty room. She got up and exited her office. She had decided the best thing to do was to wait for Alpha Padalecki in the lobby, hoping she could defuse his anger when he came in.

“I’ve got you. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up. You’ll feel better after that,” Kane said as he led Jensen out of the room and back into the examination room from earlier. There was a bathroom at the far right next to the locker that held his clothing.

On unsteady legs he made his way to the bathroom, turned on the shower and stepped in. He let the hot water run over his body before picking up the packaged soap and opening it so he could wash away the smell of the other alphas from his body. He allowed himself to cry, not stopping the sobs that was ripped from his throat. He let the tears mingle with the shower water on his face. When he was done, the water had turned cold and he shut it off, picked up the towel and dried himself off before stepping out of the bathroom to retrieve his clothes.

Kane stopped him from getting dressed. “Samantha needs to look at the wounds. She didn’t want to bandage them until after you got out of the shower. Take a seat on the examination table. She’ll be in shortly,” Kane said as he helped Jensen back to the table and handed him a blanket to wrap himself in. “Try to rest. I’ll be right outside,” Kane said as he slipped out of the room.

The lobby doors swung open, crashing against the walls as Jared entered. He narrowed his eyes at the receptionist as he took a few steps toward her. He watched in satisfaction as she shrank back from him. A moment later he heard a female voice speaking to him. He turned to his left and saw a woman standing a few feet away from him.

“Alpha Padalecki? I’m Samantha Ferris, we spoke earlier,” she said and watched as his nostrils flared and his eyes darkened. His muscular arms crossed over a powerful chest that was breathing rapidly. He was clearly ready to go on the attack.

Jared took a few steps toward the smaller female alpha. “Where is my omega? Why isn’t Jensen here, ready for me to take him home?” He bellowed out, causing Samantha to flinch.

“Please, why don’t we speak in my office?” She asked, extending a hand toward the security door that separated the lobby from the rest of the center. She motioned for the receptionist to buzz them through the door, held it open while Jared walked through and she followed him. “I can’t tell you how incredibly sorry I am, we all are that this happened.”

“I don’t want your apologies or excuses. I want to know how this happened, why it happened and what will be done!” Jared said as he looked at her. “First, I want to see Jensen. NOW!”

“Of course, right this way,” Samantha said as she led him toward the room Jensen was in.

As they rounded the corner, Jared saw Kane standing outside a closed door. He took one look at the beta and he let go of what control he had and rushed at him. He forced the beta up against the wall, held his arm across his throat. “Where were you?” Jared snapped at him. He heard the smaller man sputter as he continued to apply pressure, cutting of his airway.

Jared felt two sets of hands on his arms, pulling him off of Kane and he howled in anger at the beta.

“Alpha, please, try to calm down. The last thing your omega needs is to feel your anger when you see him. He’s already upset as it is,” Samantha said. “He thinks he’s disobeyed you.”

Jared looked at her as he shrugged off the other two officers. He pointed a finger at Kane. “I hold you responsible. I expect answers after I see to my omega,” Jared said as he turned away from them, trying to reign in the anger that was threatening to erupt again.

Jensen laid back on the table, curled up into a tight ball and closed his eyes. “I’m sorry Jared. Please forgive me for disobeying you,” he whispered over and over again until he slipped into a light sleep.

Raised voices in the hallway startled him awake. He sat up, cocked his head and listened. One voice in particular caught his attention.

“Where is he!” The voice bellowed out from the other side of the door.

Jared’s voice. Jared was here! Jared was on the other side of the door and he was angry. As the door opened, he slipped off the table. Jensen ran to the far corner of the room and huddled under the blanket afraid of what Jared was going to say to him, what Jared would do to him. He tried to make himself as small as possible. He knew it was wrong of him to hide from his alpha but he couldn’t stop himself. Fear had overtaken him as he cowered in the corner.

The door slammed against the wall as Jared forced it open. “Where is he!” Jared yelled as he stepped into the room. He was frantic to see his omega. His eyes flashed red with anger, his sharp canines descended as he fought the urge to bite his omega, claiming Jensen as his again. His eyes surveyed the room and came to rest on the huddled form in the far corner of the room. He stood for a moment taking in his frightened omega, realizing that Jensen was fearful of him, of what he might do to him. He took several deep breaths before he turned and quietly shut the door.

“Jensen,” he called quietly. He waited for Jensen to respond. When he didn’t he closed the distance between them and knelt down in front of him. He pushed the blanket back so he could see Jensen’s face. He was startled by the paleness of his skin and how wide his eyes were in fear. He reached out and caressed him. “Jensen, look at me,” he said, keeping his voice soft. He watched as Jensen did as he’d asked. “I’m not angry with you. You didn’t disobey me today. None of what happened here today is your fault.”

Jensen looked up into his alpha’s hazel eyes. Heard the soft tone Jared was speaking to him in. He felt the caress and leaned into it. He felt Jared taking him into his arms, holding him, rocking him. “I didn’t mean to disobey you. I love you. Please forgive me. I’m sorry,” Jensen whispered. He repeated his of words ‘I’m sorry,’ over and over until Jared placed a finger gently to his lips to stop him from speaking any further.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. The doctor called, told me what happened, how you behaved, you made me proud. The tech and that alpha are the ones who will be sorry. But, not you.” Jared stood and drew Jensen to his feet. “Let’s get you to the examination table. The doctor still has to check you out before I can take you home.”

Jensen allowed himself to be walked back to the table. Jared helped him back up and held his hand as Jared called out for the doctor.

The door opened and closed quietly as Samantha entered. “Jensen, I’m going to examine you and then bandage your wounds. I’m going to take the blanket off you so I can do that,” Samantha said in a soft voice, trying to soothe both the omega and alpha before her.

She watched as Jensen looked at Jared before nodding his head. He let go of the blanket as she reached out to take it away. She heard Jared bristle at seeing Jensen’s abused flesh. “Lay back for me, please.”

Jensen laid back as he’d been asked to do. He focused on the ceiling, not moving or making eye contact with either alpha. He felt his right arm being extended as Samantha looked over the abrasions. She repeated this on his left arm before she reached over and touched his chest and waist.

“He has superficial abrasions. I’m going to treat them with an antibiotic cream and wrap them in gauze to keep them from getting infected. This will have to be done on a daily basis until the skin begins to heal. It’s nothing that Jensen can’t do for himself. They’ll scab over, don’t pick at them or them may cause scarring.” She looked up when she heard Jared growling at her. She gave him a weak smile. “I don’t think that will happen,” she said as moved to the counter to gather the needed supplies.

Silently she applied the cream over the affected areas before wrapping them in gauze and securing it with medical tape. She circled the table coming to stop at Jensen’s feet. She raised stirrups from the end of the table, helped Jensen place his feet in them before dropping the bottom of the table. She wheeled the stool over and sat readying herself to examine him.

Jensen felt the coolness of Samantha’s gloved hands on his thighs. He forced himself not to move. He continued to stare at the ceiling, listening as Samantha spoke.

“I need you to relax and let you legs fall open. I’m going to take a look before I check out the bite wound.” She heard another growl from Jared but focused her attention on Jensen as he did as she’d asked.

He felt her gloved fingers at his rim. He tensed for a moment before forcing himself to relax. He felt her press a finger into him and bit down on his lip, hard enough to draw blood. He was tender from the last breeding, from how brutal the alpha had been with him. He closed his eyes as tears formed and slipped down from his eyes. He was careful not to make a sound or move. He didn’t want to draw attention to himself and anger Jared. Jared was quiet now, he was sure when they returned home he would bear the brunt of Jared’s wrath despite what Jared had said to him earlier. He’d caused this, forced Jared to come to the center to deal with everything. Jensen felt the sting of shame as more tears escaped from his tightly closed eyes.

Jared watched Samantha intently, ready to lash out at her if she caused Jensen more pain. He saw Jensen’s chest rise and fall evenly until Samantha touched him. His breathing began to quicken in pace. He looked at Jensen, saw his closed eyes, the tears and the bitten and bloody lip. He leaned over Jensen, wiped away the tears and kissed him, licking at the blood, tasting his omega.

“Jensen, there’s no need for tears. I know what you’re thinking,” Jared said as he spoke quietly to Jensen. “I’m not mad at you. You didn’t cause this. You took your punishment perfectly. I’m proud of you for doing that. I love you,” Jared said as he kissed one of Jensen’s tear stained cheeks.

Samantha pushed back from Jensen and reached for a clean pair of gloves as she discarded the used ones. She looked up at Jared. “He’s sore from earlier. But, there was no tearing and the pregnancy has taken hold. He’ll need at least a few days off from any sexual activity to allow for the tenderness to abate.” She watched Jared, waited to see what he would do with this information. He looked at her with cold and calculating eyes before he turned his attention back to Jensen. He reached out and took Jensen’s hand in his, raised it to his lips and kissed Jensen’s fingers.

“The bite did break the skin, I’m afraid. I’m going to use the same cream over the area and bandage it. Treat it the same as the abrasions. It should heal to a point where there will be minimal to no indication that this happened,” she said and did as she had indicated. “Okay, Jensen, we’re done. I’m going to lower the stirrups and raise the bottom of the table. Then you can get up and get dressed.”

Samantha wheeled herself back to the counter and put together a plastic bag full of the medical items Jensen would need to care for his wounds.

“I’ll leave these here for you to take when you’re ready to leave. I’ll give you a few moments with your alpha before he and I speak. When you’re ready, please step into the hall Alpha then we can speak. I’ll have Officer Kane stay with Jensen.”

“The hell you will. Kane did a piss poor job at watching over Jensen,” Jared said, his voice rising in anger. “When Jensen is dressed, he will come with me when we speak. And I expected to be informed of everything that happened and how this will be dealt with. And it better be a satisfactory outcome to me.” Jared turned his back to her, effectively dismissing her as he gave his attention to his omega.

“Where are you clothes?” Jared asked in a quieter tone as he helped Jensen up to a sitting position.

Samantha heard Jensen mumbling to Jared as she turned to leave. Without another word, Samantha left the room. She found Kane still standing in the hallway. “That went about as well as I’d thought it would,” she said with a rueful smile.

“Yeah, I heard. I had the alpha detained and questioned. He went into a rutting frenzy. Said he couldn’t stop himself from biting the omega because of it. As far as the technician, I have no idea. Jensen was docile when she was in the room. There was no cause for her to treat him the way she did. So, that’s on you as far as figuring that out.”

“Well, it doesn’t matter. I’m terminating her employment as well as having the alpha blacklisted from being on any approved anonymous alphas list. We can’t have something like this happen ever again.”

“I think Padalecki is going to be out for blood. He’s probably going to petition to get a formal investigation into the workings of the center as well as demanding our heads on a silver platter,” Kane said as he looked at her. “We’re so screwed.”

“We did nothing wrong!” Samantha said, raising her voice in anger.

“Doesn’t matter. He may send his omega in for punishment but he loves him. Besides, you know who he is, who his family is.”

Samantha leaned against the wall, letting her head rest against the coolness. “Yes, I’m fully aware of that. I saw the interaction between them. What do we do?” She asked in a whisper.

“Anything we can to appease him. If we don’t, he may have this place leveled out of anger.”

Jared walked over to the locker Jensen had pointed to and retrieved his clothes and shoes. He brought them back and helped Jensen into them. He watched as Jensen winced in pain as he dressed. He felt his anger rising again as he helped Jensen step into his pants and then his shoes. “Once we’re done here, I’ll take you home to rest.” He stood up and kissed Jensen, crashed their lips together in an act of possessive claiming. He sniffed at Jensen and sighed. Jensen had cleaned off the smell of the other alphas from his body. That calmed him a bit.

He looked Jensen over, saw the bandages peeking out from the sleeves of his shirt and felt his canines descending again. He grabbed Jensen, pulled him flush to his body and bit the junction of skin where shoulder met neck, breaking the skin and claiming him as his again.

“Alpha,” Jensen said as he pressed himself against Jared, seeking comfort and protection from him. He felt himself being pushed up against the wall, pinned between Jared’s strong body and the unmoving brick wall. He breathed in sharply as Jared ground his hips against him, rubbing his hard cock against his thigh.

“Wanna fuck you right here, right now. Claim you all over again like I did when I first mated you,” Jared said, as his warm lips ghosted over the shell of Jensen’s ear. He felt Jensen open his leg to him as he cocked his head, giving Jared more access to his neck. Jared didn’t stop the possessive growl that emanated from the back of his throat.

“Yes, Jared. Please, alpha,” Jensen panted out at him.

Jared pulled away from him, mind clouded with lust. His hard cocked strained against his pants. He wanted to forget what Ferris had told him, to let Jensen rest. His mind screamed at him, if he took Jensen then, he would end up hurting him. He licked over Jensen’s lips, forced his tongue into his mouth. He heard Jensen moan around his tongue. “Can’t,” he said as he pulled away. “I don’t want to cause you anymore harm.” He heard Jensen whimper.

“I don’t care. I’m yours to do with as you please” Jensen said.

“You’re mine but I also know you need time to heal. I won’t take the chance of hurting you.”

Before he knew what was going on, Jensen had dropped to his knees, had worked his pants open and had his cock in his hand. “Jensen,” he hissed out as Jensen’s lips were sucking his cock in to his wet and warm mouth. He was forced to place his hands on the wall to brace himself from falling as Jensen sucked him into the back of his throat. He let out a loud growl as Jensen bobbed his head on his cock. He felt Jensen hollow his cheeks, sucked him harder before letting go to run his tongue on the underside of his cock. “Gonna come,” he said through huffed breaths as he tried to pull away. He felt Jensen swallow him down as he came in the back of his throat. Jensen licked him clean before he pulled of his cock.

He reached down and grabbed Jensen, pulled him up and pinned him against the wall again. Not caring that his pants were still down around his thighs, he cupped Jensen’s cheek, leaned down and kissed him, slipping his tongue into Jensen’s mouth and tasting himself on Jensen’s lips and tongue. He reached down, cupped Jensen’s cock with one of his hands and rubbed at him through his pants. When he felt Jensen respond to his touch, he used both hands to push down Jensen’s pants past his semi-hard cock. He took Jensen’s cock in his hand and began to work it into an erection with his fingers. He fisted him until Jensen was a trembling mess as Jensen came with his head pressed against his chest. He heard Jensen gasp for air as he came down from his orgasm.

“Jensen, look at me,” Jared said as he raised his come covered fingers to Jensen’s lips.

Instinctively, Jensen’s tongue flicked out. He licked over Jared’s fingers, cleaning them of his come. When he was done, Jared leaned into him and kissed him again, tasting the mixture of them both on Jensen’s lips.

“Go clean yourself up,” Jared said as he backed away from him and pulled up his pants.

Jensen shuffled his way to the bathroom to clean himself before fixing his pants. When he was clean and dressed he returned to the room to find Jared washing his hands at the small sink. He stood against the wall, waiting for Jared to finish what he was doing. Jared turned to him as he dried his hands, a smile on his face.

“I think we’ve established that you’re still mine, yes?”

“Yes, alpha.”

“Good, let’s go deal with this situation,” he said as he grabbed the bag Ferris left for them and handed it to Jensen. He crossed the room and opened the door. He looked back over his shoulder, motioned for Jensen to join him with a nudge of his head. Once they were in the hallway, he took Jensen’s hand in his as they walked toward Ferris and Kane.

“Please, this way,” Ferris said and turned to lead them through another door.

As Jared passed Kane he bared his teeth and growled deep in his chest, letting the beta know he was still angry with him.

Kane drew back and let Jared and Jensen pass him by. He noted that Jared held Jensen’s hand and that his smell was all over his omega. He looked back at the room and smiled, knowing what had most likely taken place when they were in there alone. He shook his head, turned in the same direction and followed them to Ferris’ office.

He entered after them to find Ferris seated behind her desk with Jared and Jensen occupying the chairs opposite her.

Ferris looked up as Kane entered her office. She motioned for him to close the door. He did and leaned against it as Ferris began to explained what had transpired.

“Let me start off by saying how sorry we are that this happened today. We are taking steps here at the center to make sure that this never happens again to any omega. With that being said, let me explain what happened,” Samantha said as she met Jared’s cold and angry eyes. “The technician for whatever reason treated Jensen cruelly. That type of treatment is never tolerated here. For that she has been terminated. As for the alpha,” she cleared her throat before continuing. “He went into a rutting frenzy. He claims he couldn’t stop himself from biting your omega. He’s never done anything like this before when he’s been left alone with other omegas. He has been blacklisted from being on any approved anonymous alphas list. Officer Kane was called away to help with an omega who was attempting to escape from her punishment. Unfortunately he had to make a choice. To you, it wasn’t the right choice because you stipulated that Jensen was not to be left alone. But, under the circumstance, Kane’s choice was right.”

Jared stood, kicked the chair back as he drew himself to his full height. “That’s not good enough!” He yelled at Ferris. He leaned forward, placed his clenched hands on the desk and looked into Ferris’ eyes. “I’m fine with the tech losing her job. Although, if I had it my way, I’d break the hand that she cruelly touched Jensen with, causing him pain.” He snarled at her, his eyes flashed red in anger again. But, this alpha . . .”

Kane stepped forward, interjected himself into the heated conversation. “Do you want retribution for what was done to your omega? Do you want revenge against the alpha who did this or the center?”

Jared whipped around to face Kane. He growled low in his throat, indicating he was beyond reigning in is temper. “You know who I am, who my family is. I won’t let this get swept under the rug.”

“What do you want? Because, if you want revenge against the alpha, that I can deliver on. It just so happens that he’s still here. I had him detained after the incident. He’s in a locked room in the center.”

“Kane, what are you doing?” Samantha asked as she regarded both him and Jared.

“Giving Alpha Padalecki what he really wants. I can get you into that room, you can exact your revenge and then take your omega home,” Kane said as he held up his hand, stopping Jared from interrupting him. “But if you do this, you will not bring any charges against the center, you won’t petition for a formal investigation. Doctor Ferris and I had no control over what happened today. We will not be part of your revenge.”

A cold smile came to Jared’s face as he looked at Kane. He found the idea of what Kane was offering appealed to him. He turned to look at Jensen saw him sitting quietly listening to everything that had transpired. He almost refused until he saw Jensen shift in his chair. He saw him wince in pain and then saw the bandages. His decision was made instantly.

“I accept your offer,” Jared said and watched Kane smile at him as Samantha’s mouth gaped open.

“Right this way,” Kane said as he opened the door and walked into the hallway.

Jared walked over to Jensen, placed his hand on Jensen’s shoulders. He nosed at Jensen’s neck, smelled his scent on him. “Stay here, I’ll be back to take you home,” he said before he followed Kane out.

Kane led Jared down the hallway to the last door on the left. “He’s in here.” He unlocked the door and stepped aside as Jared walked in. He slipped in behind Jared and stood off to the side.

The alpha looked at Jared as he stood. “Who the hell are you?”

Jared didn’t answer him in words. He drew his fist back and slammed it into the alpha’s gut.

“What the fuck,” the alpha choked out.

Jared drew back again and brought his fist to the man’s face, catching him under the chin and sending him reeling backwards. He stepped into his punch, rotated his hips and landed several jabs to his sternum before the man was able to catch his breath. He drew his fist back only to land a few more punches to the man’s kidneys, bringing him to his knees as he followed it through with a right hook, sending the man sprawling to the floor. He reached out, grabbed the alpha’s shirt collar and pulled him up with his left hand as he brought his right fist to the man’s face in rapid punches. The last thing he did was kick the alpha in the groin before he turned and walked out.

Kane walked over the the fallen alpha, stood over him before crouching down. “Yeah, that was the alpha of the omega that you hurt and bit. Obviously he wasn’t too happy,” Kane said, stood up and left him there, a bloody mess on the floor.

Kane walked Jared to the staff bathroom and waited outside while he cleaned himself up. When he heard the door opening, he looked up at Jared.

“You good?” He asked.

“Yes,” he said as he turned to look at Kane. “If Jensen ever needs punishment again and you’re the one overseeing it, this better never happen again or you’ll be on the receiving end of what just happened to that alpha. I don’t care if you are an officer of the state. Any charges against me would disappear,” he growled out as Kane shuddered at his words. “Now I can take Jensen home so he can rest and heal,” he said as he followed Kane back to Samantha’s office. He stopped outside the doorway and motioned to Jensen. “Jensen, let’s go home.”

Quietly, Jensen stood and followed Jared out. He kept his eyes down as Jared walked in front of him and out the front door and to their car. He got into the passenger side of the car and waited for Jared to get in and drive them home.

Jared got in and drove them home without a word. There was nothing he needed to say. Jensen knew he was cared for, wanted and loved. He’d exacted his revenge and he was content with the outcome, even if his knuckles were a little bruised.

When the car was parked in their driveway, Jared got out and went to open the door to their home. Slowly, Jensen go out and went to join him inside. He turned to Jared who sat on the couch, watching him. “Would you like me to make you something to eat?”

“No, I want you to come here,” Jared said as he extended his arms to Jensen. Jared watched as Jensen walked toward him, stopped right before him. He pulled Jensen into his arms and onto his lap. “I meant what I said at the center. I’m not angry with you. I don’t blame you. None of this was your fault.” He felt Jensen settle against him. He nosed at the crook of Jensen’s neck, licked over the bite he’d left earlier. “Now, go wash up and change for bed,” he said as he let go of Jensen. After Jensen got up, he stood as well and placed a gentle slap to Jensen’s ass. He heard Jensen gasp and laughed. “Go,” he said with a chuckle and followed Jensen into their bedroom.

As Jensen lay in their bed, he pressed himself up against Jared’s body. He felt Jared’s arm encircle his waist, pulling him closer as his hand rested on his belly. He felt Jared’s lips against his skin, kissing and teasing the column of flesh along his neck. He felt Jared’s teeth graze against his earlobe.

“I love you Jensen, never doubt that. You’re my omega. You’re my mate, I chose you. I will never let anything like that happen to you again the next time you’re in need of punishment,” Jared said.

Jensen stiffened as he listened to Jared’s words. Punishment. Jared would still send him to the center for punishment. “Even after what had happened, you would still send me to the center?” Jensen asked in a small voice barely above a whisper.

“I’ll be there, watching over your punishment to make sure no harm comes to you,” Jared murmured into his ear. Jared kissed his forehead and breathed in his scent. He found himself saying the most unlikely of things. The words were coming before he could stop himself but once they were said he knew there was truth to them. “I’m not making any promises. I was upfront with you on my desire to not have a pup of my own. But, I do enjoy seeing your belly swollen. Maybe I’ll reconsider siring a pup, giving you what you want. This will be several years from now, if it ever happens at all. So don’t get your hopes up and do not question me about this in the future.” He felt Jensen shake his head yes in understanding. “Get some sleep.”

“Yes, alpha,” Jensen said as he settled back into Jared’s arms and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork created by jdl71 (jld71)


End file.
